Spiritual Bonds V2
by waterhendemon
Summary: Adopted from pain17ification. Naruto sacrificed his life to end the Fourth Shinobi War after losing most of his precious people. Now he is given a second at chance at life, but not in a way you would think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction! This is a story that pain17ification was kind enough to let me adapt.**

**The story is a Naruto/Bleach Xover he titled "Spiritual Bonds". The story will feature Naruto and Yoruichi. Naruto sacrificed his life to end the Fourth Shinobi War and was given a second chance; but not as a Shinigami, Hollow, or Human. Note that the Xover diverges from Naruto during chapter 609 and begins just before the "Turn Back the Pendulum Arc" of Bleach.**

**Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach and neither do I.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**"Higher Being Speech"**

**'_Higher Being Thoughts'_**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 1: Death is not really the End

It was total chaos to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. That was the only possible phrase he could use to describe this war. The army of undead shinobi and the seemingly endless Zetsu soldiers kept causing mass destruction for the Shinobi Alliance. Naruto was in his Kyubi Chakra Mode facing off against the man responsible for all the horror: Obito, the identity of the mysterious orange masked Tobi of Akatsuki. It made the blonde's blood boil at the fact that a man who did not care about the bonds he had in his past would do all of this.

All of Naruto's friends were either dead or dying, and the 16 year old Kyuubi host was at his wits end. He tried _everything_ against the Uchiha, but nothing worked! Kakashi's _Kamui_ (Authority of the Gods) was extremely helpful at first, but his old sensei had died by using the remainder of his chakra to help Naruto hit Obito with a _Bijuu Rasengan_ (Tailed Beast Spiral Sphere). Kirabi also sacrificed himself to take down the revived Madara Uchiha in an explosion of both chakra and youki (demonic energy).

Naruto cursed as a couple tears leaked from his eyes. He was losing every one of his precious people and it was all because of this red-eyed bastard. He glared at the Uchiha while forming another _Bijuu Rasengan_ and a single _Kage Bunshin_ (Shadow Clone). He remained silent as his technique increased in size and power.

Obito said nothing and paid the clone no mind. Why would he when the clone just needed a single solid hit to be dispelled? Instead, he ignited his right hand with the flames of _Amaterasu_ (Illuminating Heaven) and charged at Naruto. Their techniques reached their full power as they reached one another. With twin roars, both jutsu clashed and met at a standstill. However, while that was happening, the Naruto clone went through a long series of handsigns, and it prepared for the technique that his father used to stop Kurama's rampage: the _Shiki Fuiin_.

Little did Obito know, the 'clone' was actually the real Naruto who substituted with it the moment it was made. This was all part of Naruto's trump card. As soon as the two jutsu in the power struggle cancelled each other out, Naruto would use the _Shiki Fuiin_ (Reaper Death Seal) on Obito to end the war. Obito may have a seemingly impenetrable body, but Naruto believed that no one can have their soul be out of the Shinigami's reach. Naruto saw the end of the clash right as he finished the last handsign and rushed at the Uchiha while the clone dispelled itself to create a smokescreen. When he reached the madman, Naruto gripped his shoulders and used the last of Kurama's chakra to give him the strength to not let go.

Obito's eyes widened when he saw the purple face of the Shinigami and he grew fearful. He had no idea that this brat was able to perform such a feat. The entity of death took the dagger it had out of its mouth and stabbed the blade right through both the Jinchuriki and the Harbinger of Death. Naruto merely smiled through the pain and said, "Your time is up, teme. I hope you enjoy your stay in Shinigami-sama's stomach!"

Obito could feel his soul as the Shinigami began to rip it away from him. He desperately tried to stop it, but it kept being pulled away. His final words before his soul was completely ripped away were, "Damn you, Uzumaki! My plan is ruined all because of you! Damn you!" And with that last, enraged cry, Obito, the catalyst for the 4th Shinobi War, had finally been defeated. Naruto then collapsed from the pain and loss of chakra. He believed that he performed his 'last' act as a warrior perfectly; however, the Shinigami had other plans.

Between Life and Death

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a white area filled with a dense fog. He hesitantly stood up and tried to locate anything through the fog that could help him. He was brought out of his searching by someone clearing their throat. He turned to look behind him and was not so surprised to see the Shinigami behind him.

Naruto decided to break the ice. "So, this is your stomach? It's…definitely not what I was expecting…"

The God of Death chuckled as he replied, **"That's because we are not in my stomach, ningen **(human)**. Why would I ever have to go into my stomach? No, we are in a realm outside of Life and Death. Kami-sama and I are incredibly impressed with your endeavors throughout your life and we have agree that one such as yourself does not deserve an early death."**

Naruto was shocked to hear that. "I've impressed Kami-sama?! T-That's insane! How could Kami-sama be impressed with someone like me?"

"**Perhaps it was because of the incredible amount of sacrifices you've made for the world? Or maybe it's the drive and determination you showed during the war? I wouldn't know, seeing as I'm not Kami-sama. However, we have agreed that you are more than worthy to receive a second chance at life." **Naruto smiled widely at that, but the smile fell when the Death God finished, **"Unfortunately, it won't be in your realm. Second chances do not work that way. Those worthy of them must have their second life in a realm not their own. Luckily for you, your new life is in a realm is one that I personally reside in."**

"And what realm is that, Shinigami-sama?"

"**The realm I speak of is the Life/Death Realm, a realm that is inhabited by beings both alive and dead. Those that are dead are one of three things: regular souls, Shinigami, or Hollows."**

"What do you mean by 'Shinigami'? I thought _you_ were the Shinigami? And what the hell are Hollows?"

"**Patience, young soul. I will explain now. The Shinigami in this realm are basically souls that have spiritual power, otherwise known as reiatsu. They are like me, since they help other souls pass on, but their power pales in comparison to mine. Think of them as my personal task force, seeing as I am known to them as the Spirit King.**

**Hollows are souls that have become corrupted by dark forces over time. They fall into despair over their deaths and have some 'hollowness' in their souls. This 'hollowness' forms a hole straight through them while their despair forms a mask of various designs over their heads. They become beings of darkness and despair while having nothing more than basic instincts to go off of. A Hollow's instinct is to consume strong sources of reiatsu to try and fill up the 'hollowness' they constantly feel."**

"Whoa… That is some really heavy shit right there… What will I be for my second life? Will I be human again, a simple soul, a Shinigami, or a…Hollow?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"**None of them."**

"…What?! What do you mean by that?! What else is there?!"

"**I wasn't finished explaining what gives a Shinigami their power. Now, a Shinigami's power is mostly kept within them, much like chakra for shinobi. However, that is not all the power they possess. They may also wield a sword that has a reiatsu source all its own. These swords are known as Zanpakuto **(Soul Slayer)** and each one holds a spirit within the blade that is partnered with a Shinigami. It is always amazing to me to witness the bonds between Shinigami and Zanpakuto. This is what you will become, Naruto; a Zanpakuto Spirit. Your partner has a status that didn't require them to have the full understanding of their Zanpakuto, so they have never even gotten to know their spiritual partner. This is perfect for you since giving you to some newbie would be counterproductive."**

"Wait, if they never even bothered to get to know their Zanpakuto, why are you giving me to them?" he asked in slight irritation.

"**Because I have seen that the one you will be partnered with is beginning to realize just how important getting to know their Zanpakuto really is. Once you are placed into their sword, the bond between you two will begin to grow."**

Naruto nodded in understanding and acceptance before he asked the question that was nagging at him. "Who exactly will my partner be?"

The Shinigami smirked and replied, **"**_**She**_** is a Shinigami Taicho **(Captain)** that has earned herself the name 'Shunshin', or Goddess of Flash, due to her incredible speed that would make your father's fabled **_**Hiraishin**_ (Flying Thunder God)** look like one was moving in slow motion. So far, she has only relied on her hand-to-hand combat skills in her career, but she is beginning to see that her Zanpakuto deserves to be used and connected with. That is where you come in."**

"Alright, I understand. Anything else I should know?"

"**Yes, she may not be able to hear you or your name at first due to the connection between the two of you being poor because it is just beginning to start grow properly. However, she will be able to hear you over time. Also, a Zanpakuto has three states.**

"**Sealed State is when the sword is not emitting reiatsu and when the bond between Zanpakuto and Shinigami is not high enough.**

"**Shikai **(Initial Release) **is available when the Zanpakuto and Shinigami have reached a decent level of bonding and understanding. It usually increases one's reiatsu output and power by about double, but it may be higher depending on the bond.**

"**The final state is Bankai **(Secondary Release)**. This shows a complete bond between a Shinigami and their Zanpakuto and usually takes at least ten years to accomplish. The time needed to do so is definitely worth it since power output increases from five to tenfold."**

Naruto was amazed at this information and his mouth was left agape at it. When he shook himself out of the shock, he asked, "Do the releases just increase power?"

"**No, usually a Zanpakuto will change with each transition. You will be no different. But, I will leave the transformation and abilities a surprise for now. All I will tell you is that your name is also the name of your sword form; Naruto **(Maelstrom)**."**

Naruto nodded at that and said, "I assume my Bankai has a different name, but I won't ask you what it is. All I will say is that I'm ready for this!"

The Spirit King saw the determination in his eyes and smirked. **"Very well. Now then, Naruto Uzumaki, as Spirit King and God of Death, I pass on my judgment to you!"** he yelled as he plunged his clawed hand into Naruto's chest. The blonde felt power surge within him and was transformed into a glowing orange orb of reiatsu. The Shinigami then created a portal to the Life/Death Realm and flung the orb into it. Giving one last smirk, he turned to the new inhabitants of the realm between Life and Death: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"Thank you for giving our son this chance, Shinigami-sama," the blonde said gratefully. "I know he'll find a better life there."

"**I do not need your gratitude. Kami-sama made this decision and granted your son this chance. I am merely following orders."**

"Still," Kushina stated, "we thank you. If he never called for you with the _Shiki Fuiin_, he would have never received this chance. I just wish we could have talked to him one last time."

"**You will… Not for a **_**long**_** time, but you will…"**

Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls) - Second Division Barracks – Captain's Quarter's

Yoruichi Shihoin was in her quarter's recovering from wounds with her Zanpakuto resting across her lap. She had spent her entire Shinigami career without using it, but she had been beginning to notice that she was not getting anywhere by ignoring it if what happened in her last encounter with some higher level Hollow's was anything to go by.

She had been taught that Zanpakuto were partners, and she respected the ideal of camaraderie. So with that in mind, she decided to try and finally contact her sword's spirit.

'_I know I never took the time to get to know you, let alone talk to you, but please let me know that I still have a chance to. I want to see how strong our bond will go. Please…'_

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity to her. With her eyes closed, she failed to see her sword give a faint orange glow. She did, however, hear a faint male voice speak to her. What struck her as odd was that it seemed to be the voice of a teenager.

"_You're not too late... I'm here partner..."_

(End)

**Well, what did you guys think? If enough of you guys like this, I will continue with it. This will just an side project in that case and shouldn't take too much time from my other story. If I do continue this story the next chapter will be the start of the divergence from pain17ification's story.**

**The updates should be more often then my other thanks to pain17ification sending me the chapters he had finished already. So please, either leave your thoughts on it in reviews or PM them to me.**

**Thanks**


	2. Start of a Bond

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_"Naruto Speaking"_

"Hollowfied Speech"

'_**Hollowfied Thoughts'**_

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

* * *

Chapter 2: Start of a Bond

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the sound of her Zanpakuto speaking to her. She gazed at it and saw it pulsing with a dark orange glow. The glow felt warm and comforting, and felt like it was protecting her. She smiled slightly at the fact that she still had a chance with her spiritual partner.

'_Glad to see that you're willing to give me a chance. Any hope of me hearing your name right now?'_ she mentally asked even though she knew it wouldn't happen.

"_Let's see… My name is…"_

Yoruichi sighed and replied, _'Nope, it didn't reach me…'_

"_That's a shame. I guess our bond is still too new. Well, I should be able to hear your name."_

'_Yoruichi Shihoin, Taicho of the 2__nd__ Division of the Gotei 13_ (13 Court Guard Squads)_. It's nice to finally speak to you.'_

"_Likewise, Yoruichi… Let's see if I can do this right…"_ Naruto stated before he went silent.

Yoruichi was confused at the silence and was about to question her Zanpakuto before she began to feel lightheaded. Her gaze became unfocused before the door to her office was thrown open, surprising her and causing her Zanpakuto to fall from her lap.

Her lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaede, entered and managed to quickly redirected her ire with vague information his Patrol Corps. managed to get on some Shinigami deserters. With the information given to her, thoughts of her Zanpakuto went to the back of her mind until she went to bed.

* * *

(Mindscape)

As soon as she fell asleep, Yoruichi found herself standing in what looked liked a run down bunker with one hallway leading into darkness. A feeling at the back of her mind urged her to start walking and it guided her through a maze of halls and steadily upwards. The hallway was poorly lighted with every few light bulbs flickering or being broken.

Glimpses of red, black, and orange disappearing around corners no matter how far away soon started to lead Yoruichi instead of the feeling without her knowing it. Eventually the walls of rusted metal gave way to rock as she rounded a corner to be blinded by light. Walking towards the light, Yoruichi could tell that it lead outside by the air blowing into her face. What she found at the end of the tunnel took her breath away.

She exited on top of a large hill with a perfect view of the small island she was on that was surrounded by multiple whirlpools of various sizes. On the island were what appeared to be the ruins of a lost civilization. Yoruichi noticed that the island seemed to radiate calmness and serenity while the whirlpools felt like disorienting and swirling emotions.

"_Amazing isn't it?"_

Yoruichi turned behind her and gaped at the sight of her Zanpakuto spirit. The spirit assumed the form of a blonde teen with blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks. He was dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit, black sandals, a red coat with black flame designs on the hem and sleeves, and a necklace with six red magatama (comma shaped beads), and a black headband with a leaf shaped design on the metal plate. The blonde's hair was spiked in all directions but had two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns.

"_Nice to officially meet you face to face, Yoruichi. Welcome to the once great village of Uzushiogakure, now known as your mindscape."_

Yoruichi once again turned her sights to the surrounding area. She felt at home here for some reason and was surprised that her mindscape was an actual place somewhere. But she never had any recollection of seeing a place like this before. "You said this place was once a great village… What happened to it? And why does my mind take the appearance of it?"

Naruto gave her a sad smile as he sat down on a rock and gestured for his wielder to do the same. Once she complied, he answered, _"This place was once the home of many people and a destroyed clan. That clan was as the Uzumaki Clan and they were known, and famous for, their incredible longevity and abilities in the sealing arts. They were able to seal vast stores of energy into simple slips of paper, create seals that allowed one to heal almost any wound, and even seals to lock demons into willing participants. They were a peaceful people that wished to connect with the world around them."_ Yoruichi noticed his eyes become angry, yet he still spoke calmly. _"Unfortunately, two of the five great nations saw their abilities as a threat and formed an alliance with some of the smaller nations that had one goal: the destruction of Uzu._

"_The people of the village were caught unprepared for the dual assault and many fled their home in search of safety. Only a few survived and started new lives in slight peace. Over the years though, the once great clan of Uzu dwindled down to only four members. Two women, a man, and a teenager. One of the women died giving birth to the teen while the other's fate is unknown to me. The man became engulfed by the pain inflicted upon him and his loved ones and became one of the world's biggest threats. The teenager became many things: a sacrifice made flesh, a pariah to his people, a hero to others, and the one who showed the man of pain the light."_

Yoruichi was silent as she heard the blonde tell the history of the Uzumaki. It amazed her that they were capable of so much, yet it was the fear of their abilities that brought their downfall. "What happened to the teenager; the one who became a hero?"

Naruto smiled at her question and looked directly into her eyes, azure meeting gold. _"He died in a sacrificial strike against the one who turned his own family towards the path of darkness. Yet, his journey did not end there."_

"What do you mean? Did he become a Shinigami?"

"_No, he became your partner,"_ Naruto answered with a foxy grin.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise. Whatever he was going to say, she was not expecting that. "How is that possible? How could you become my Zanpakuto after your death?"

Naruto kept his grin at her shock and confusion. _"That secret will stay with me for now."_ At her pouting face, he laughed and commented, _"You're cute when you're disappointed."_

She unconsciously blushed at that before she gave him a playful glare. "Alright, keep your secrets then. Will you at least tell me why your ancestral home represents my mind?"

"_I would assume that it is due to my newly formed bond with you. My mother's home was said to be one of incomparable beauty. I just wish I could've seen it in its prime. But, one shouldn't dwell on the past. Only the present and future should be the focus of the people."_

Yoruichi nodded at that before she questioned, "So, what exactly happened before you sacrificed yourself?"

Naruto's eyes became distant and unfocused for a slight moment before they dulled and he answered sadly, _"A war happened… One that cost the lives of many innocent people…"_

Yoruichi cringed slightly at his answer before she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to meet her gaze and was entranced by the golden sheen of her eyes. He also saw that she was concerned for him and was touched at her worry. "I'm sorry that happened to you," she stated solemnly.

Naruto placed his hand on hers and gave a small smile before he began walking down the hill, away from an area with a ominous feeling to it, and towards the center of the island. He beckoned her to follow, which she complied to. The trip was silent as they walk through the ruins until they reached an open training ground. He saw her eyes gleam in anticipation and he stated, _"This is where we will begin our training. I realize that you mainly focus on unarmed combat, however we need to get you used to using me or else the results may not be pleasant. Besides," _he grinned before finishing, _"I don't plan to be a spectator in your fights. I'm a warrior through and through, fighting is what I live for."_

The werecat grinned back and jumped to one side of the marked area that represented a border for mock battles. "Well then, let's get started! I'm curious to see what you're capable of, Blondie."

Naruto chuckled before he disappeared in a swirl of wind and lightning and reappeared on the other side of the ring. _"Alright then, let's see what you're made of Yoruichi!"_

Yoruichi pulled out her sword while Naruto took out a pair of kunai from his leg holsters. The werecat was slightly surprised at his choice of weapon, but she had no time to think about it as he charged at her with incredible speed. She easily blocked his initial strike with her blade and gripped for his other wrist that held a kunai in a thrusting position. He jumped away from the werecat before she could grab a hold of him. Naruto threw his kunai when he got enough distance between them and held up his hand in a cross-like seal, confusing his wielder.

"_Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Kunai Shadow Clone)!" he cried as the single knife became ten before multiplying again into twenty.

Yoruichi disappeared in a _Shunpo_ (Flash Step) outside of the ring and was suddenly yanked back by the collar of her Taicho Coat. She was dropped on her ass in the ring and turned her gaze to a serious faced Naruto. "What? I only dodged… It's a natural reaction."

"_Yes it is, but you left the area of combat which results in your loss. I don't have anything against evading enemy attacks, but the border is there for a reason."_

"And that is…?"

"_To limit your combat options. Something that could happen many times out there at the most unexpected of times. I'm trying to get your senses and reactions to a level that they expect anything and everything." _She nodded in understanding before she readied herself for another round. Naruto held up the same seal and a perfect copy of him appeared next to him. He nodded to the clone before it disappeared from the arena. _"That clone is going to observe our fight as well as launch surprise attacks every now and then to keep you on your toes. He'll also make sure you stay within the area of combat. Understand?"_

She nodded again before she used _Shunpo_ to try and catch him off guard. She went for a swing at the back of his head, which he ducked under and retaliated with a mule kick. She dodged the kick before she sensed some kunai flying toward her. She turned to face them and expertly deflected them all. She then spun and clashed against the real Naruto's kunai strike. They were caught in a deadlock before they pushed one another back.

Naruto gave her a small smirk before stating, _"Not bad… Not bad at all, Yoruichi. Now then, let's do it again, but faster!"_

Yoruichi smirked back and readied for another round. She was glad that her partner was putting her through this. She knew that the bond between them may be small now, but she was determined to make it stronger over time.

* * *

Outside Mindscape (Morning)

Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes after a long night of sparring with her Zanpakuto spirit. She smiled at how much fun she had during their spars. She never fought against someone who had the abilities Naruto had before. The man himself surprised her as well. She didn't think that one as young looking as him would be able to fight against her so efficiently. Even though she still couldn't hear his name, she knew that the bond between them was steadily growing stronger.

She was interrupted from her musings by a knock on her door. When she granted entry, she was not surprised to see her student Sui-Feng step in. The petite woman had black eyes and dark blue hair that almost seemed black. She was dressed in an all black suit over a fishnet one. She bowed to the werecat, causing her to roll her eyes slightly at the unneeded gesture.

"Yoruichi-sama, we are ready to begin today's training."

Yoruichi nodded and replied, "Fine, get them all assembled since I have an announcement to make."

Sui-Feng nodded before she set off to complete her task. On her way she passed a man that irritated her immensely. He had sandy blonde hair, grey eyes, and some stubble on his chin. He wore the standard attire of the Onmitsukido's Detention Unit but wore traditional geta instead of the standard sandals. This was the 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and long-time friend of Yoruichi, Kisuke Urahara.

Urahara noticed Sui-Feng and gave her a friendly smile that was not returned. Sui-Feng did not like how close Urahara was to Yoruichi, but she knew that her superior had no problems with the man. Still, while she refused to be friendly with the man, she would act civil with him. But no more than that.

Urahara himself sighed at the once again failed attempt to try and get on Sui-Feng's good side. He knew that her respect for Yoruichi was incredibly high, bordering on adoration, but he also knew that she felt he was not worth the werecat's time. He was brought out of his thoughts by his friend stepping out of her office, but what surprised him was the sight of her sword strapped to her waist. It had been such a long since he'd seen her carrying it that he almost forgot she even had one.

The katana had a black sheathe, a circular guard in a spiral-like design, and an orange clothed handle. It also pulsed reiatsu every now and then.

He smiled to his friend and greeted, "Good to see you again, Yoruichi. I'm surprised to see you armed this morning."

Yoruichi smiled back and replied, "Good to see you to and I felt that it was time for a change. I've ignored my partner for too long, Kisuke. It's time I stopped and got to know him better."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Him? So, your Zanpakuto is male?"

She nodded while she headed for the training area followed by her friend. "Yes, I was able to contact him yesterday and had a real eye opener when he took me into my mindscape. He really knows how to push someone to their limits and I found out something that I would like you to look into for me."

"Oh? And what is that?"

She turned to him and had a look of pure seriousness on her face. "Two things actually, but this first one must stay between us, Kisuke. Not even Yamamoto-dono can know." At his slow nod she answered, "I want you to see if there have ever been any records of deceased souls becoming Zanpakuto."

His eyes widened slightly at that. "Is that what happened to your Zanpakuto?"

"Yes, but he won't tell me how exactly that happened. He says he will eventually but not now. I'm mainly curious if I'm the only person this has happened to."

Her Zanpakuto chuckled and said, _"You won't find out how this happened to me, Neko-chan. After all, very few people know of the one who allowed me to become a Zanpakuto."_

'_That doesn't mean I won't try, Blondie. Besides, my curiosity is peaked and I can't ignore it.'_

"_Ever hear the phrase 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'? I don't want this habit of yours to become a negative influence on you," _he chastised playfully.

'_Yea yea, I won't let it go too far. Just let me satiate it this time.'_

"_Fine, but I'll be waiting to say 'I told you so'!"_ he replied with a laugh.

Yoruichi scoffed with a grin before she noticed Kisuke giving her a knowing grin. "Have fun talking to your partner?"

"Actually yes. He's much more fun to talk to then you, Kisuke," she responded jokingly.

"Oh, you wound me so!" he cried out overdramatically. "Anyway, as for you request, I'll look into it."

Yoruichi nodded with a smile. "Thanks Kisuke. I'll wait for you to find out anything."

"And the second thing?" he asked after a couple seconds pass.

"Omaede came in a couple days ago with information about some Shinigami deserters," Yoruichi said, once more serious. "They managed to lose the Patrol Corps. when they reached the Rukongai. I want you to look into it for me."

He waved his acknowledgment to the werecat as he turned on his way to recruit help, Yoruichi was left to head out alone.

"_Hey, you're not alone! I'm here, aren't I?"_ Naruto whined playfully.

She rolled her eyes before she responded, _'Alright alright, don't throw a tantrum Blondie.'_

"_I don't throw tantrums; I just express my anger through training. Speaking of which, we should probably get to your Division's training session. I'm curious to see how well you raised them in skill."_

Yoruichi smirked again before she increased her strides towards her subordinates. Today's training session would be an interesting one.

* * *

Captain's Office

A couple of months had passed since Yoruichi had met Naruto. She was currently sitting in her office after another day of training her division enjoying a warm bowl of miso ramen and a cup of milk. What surprised whoever visited the werecat was the sight of about ten empty bowls on the floor next to her.

'_I seriously blame you for my new addiction, Blondie,'_ Yoruichi mentally called out to her partner as she moved on to her twelfth bowl. _'Although I have to admit that it is good…'_

Naruto was heard chuckling within her mindscape. The way she was devouring the bowls of noodles reminded him of himself. _"I told you, ramen is the food of the gods! So of course you like it!"_

'_Now, I wouldn't go _that_ far… Ramen is good, but milk has it beat hands down!'_ she retorted with a grin as she set her bowl down and entered her mindscape. She saw the blonde giving her a shocked expression at her comment while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"_Blasphemy! Take it back!"_ he cried making her laugh at his actions.

After he calmed down and she finished eating, Yoruichi entered her mindscape and let him lead her through the ruins of the island. What confused the woman was the fact that her partner was not leading her to their training ground. Instead, Naruto led her to the hill she first saw the whole island from before moving around it to a hidden entrance of a cavern that was emitting an ominous crimson glow and feeling from deep within. The glow made her involuntarily shudder before she sent the blonde a confused glance.

Without turning to her, Naruto stated, _"Within this cavern is something, or rather someone that I feel you should meet. This someone has been with me since my birth and became connected to my soul. Due to the connection, they passed on to this world with me."_ He then turned to the werecat and questioned, _"Are you ready?"_

She gazed at the cavern entrance once more and felt the crimson glow wash over her once more. However, this time she didn't feel any malice. Instead she felt that the glow was similar to how her partner's energy felt, just a bit more potent. Turning to Naruto, she grinned and answered, "Yea, I think I am."

Naruto matched her grin and nodded before taking the lead and entering the cavern. The walls of the cave had what Yoruichi assumed were runes decorating them. The runes gave of an orange light as they passed and she noticed that Naruto's form was starting to become transparent as the two of them headed deeper into the cave. After they reached what appeared to be a dead end, a now ghostly looking Naruto turned to Yoruichi with a serious expression. _"I can't go any further than this… Apparently the furball wants to speak to you alone… Don't worry, I promise that you won't be in any danger." _He then smirked and added, _"Just act like you always have: playful, witty, and sexy!"_

Yoruichi unconsciously blushed at the compliments and nodded before she walked through the supposed dead end as if it wasn't there. Naruto lost his smirk and prayed that his old friend wouldn't give Yoruichi any problems.

Once she passed through the fake wall, Yoruichi noticed that the cavern had become what appeared to be the pathway of a sewer, complete with dripping pipes on the ceiling. She noticed that some pipes had orange energy flowing through them while the others were either cracked or broken. A sudden gust of wind raced down the halls and blew past her, whipping her haori in the process. The werecat took a breath to steel her resolve before she began her trek through the hallways.

It was strange to her that she unconsciously knew when to turn down another pathway and when not to, as if she had done this many times before. That confused her since she had no recollection of this place at all. It was something she remembered also happened the first time her partner brought her into the mindscape, but she had forgotten about it after seeing the island and recalled she had it as she made her fifth turn down a different path. He had told her that his old life had influences on him which in turn had influences on her mindscape. She figured that her partner had probably visited this place many different times; why he did so was still up for debate.

After what seemed like an hour, she finally reached an opening that held a barred gate with a spiral shaped keyhole. The gate was unlocked and she heard a deep breathing coming from within the gates. Suddenly, to eyes opened and bored into her. She froze at the sight of the blood red orbs with black slit pupils. They reminded her of cat's eyes, or maybe they were…

'_Fox eyes…'_ she thought to herself before the owner of the eyes was revealed. From the darkness behind the gates appeared a fox's head with nine tails faintly visible behind it and a human like upper torso that towered over her held up by it's human like hands. She figured that her height would probably barely be half of the diameter of one of the eyes.

The fox lowered its head down to her level and released a breath of air that came out like a gust of wind to her. It eyed her curiously before it seemed to smirk. _**"So, you're the one who the brat's is now bound to, eh? I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to be so…tiny,"**_ the fox commented in a deep tone.

Despite being in front of a gargantuan fox, Yoruichi's left eye twitched at the 'tiny' comment and she glared at the fox. "Well of course I'm tiny compared to you, you overgrown furball! Who the hell is even close to you in size anyway?!" she yelled making the fox's smirk grow in size.

"_**Well, you certainly have a similar reaction as Na-"**_

Yoruichi paused at the abrupt end to the comment. "A similar reaction as 'Na'? Who is 'Na'?"

The fox sighed at her failure to completely hear its containers name. _**"It appears as if you are only able to hear a piece of the kit's name… That's a shame."**_

"'Brat'? 'Kit'? Who's that? You've mentioned that a couple times now..." Yoruichi trailed off as she thought of something.

"_**The 'brat' just so happens to be the blonde fool that has assumed the role of your sword spirit, and 'kit' is just something I call him every now and then."**_ The fox then narrowed its eyes at her and spoke in a warning tone. _**"Let's get one thing straight here, Shinigami… The kit has been through more shit than you could possibly think of, but he has never let his pain overtake him. Everything he has done in his old life was for the sake of others. All of the training, battles, and suffering have been for those he's made a connection with and deemed 'precious'. Now that he's been given a second chance, I'm hoping that he'll have a decent life at best, even if the life is that of a tool for an Avatar of Death…"**_

Yoruichi narrowed her own eyes at that last comment. "Now hold on, I never once saw him as a tool! Blondie has been nothing but kind and honest with me and I can honestly say that he has easily become a good friend, even if I've only known him for a couple months. We're partners and comrades; not a tool and its master."

The two kept their narrowed gazes on each other before the fox relented with a smirk. _**"Well, it's nice to see that he's still able to connect with people so easily. You obviously truly care for him if your little outburst is anything to go by."**_

Yoruichi calmed down and nodded at the fox's comments. What it said was true; she really did care for the blonde and he was becoming a dear friend to her so quickly. She smiled softly at how they joked around with each other when they met. It felt like she had known him for years whenever they talked, even though she knew nothing of his past except that he was connected to the fox in front of her, he died in a war, and his life was definitely not one of the best ones out there. The thought of him suffering made her heart clench slightly and caused her to scowl slightly. It was not something she wanted to think about.

Kurama watched its container's partner go through a small myriad of emotions before it and kept its smirk. The woman smiled softly before she gained a slightly far off look, but then she scowled at something while holding a hand to her heart like something had hurt her. It was clear as day that the bond between them was already quite high and the fox was glad about that fact.

"_**You should know that the cause of his suffering was me being sealed into him at his birth… The seal created a link between us that bound our life forces together. That's why I'm here now talking to you… He's forgiven me a long time ago and even befriended me; the reason he's suffered!"**_ The fox then looked to her with a solemn gaze and finished, _**"Just don't hurt him, Shinigami. Kami-sama knows that the last thing he needs is to get hurt again…"**_

With its piece said, the fox expelled Yoruichi from the sewer and she reappeared where the wall seemed to have dead-ended. She was still slightly shaken from the whole encounter, but a familiar hand on her shoulder shook her out of it. She turned her golden orbs to azure ones and saw her partner smiling warmly to her.

"_So, I trust everything went well?"_

Whatever he expected from her, getting hugged was not at the top of the list. She held him tight to her and he slowly returned the embrace with a soft smile. It felt like he was being protected and cared for… Two things he longed for throughout his life.

Yoruichi released the blonde before she gave him a warm smile. "Yea, the furball and I talked things out. I have to say though, that fox is a real smart ass…"

Naruto chuckled at her comment and replied, _"Yea, old Fuzz Butt has always been that way. Anyway, we should probably get out of here. It's been a long day after all…"_

The werecat nodded at that and the duo made their way back outside. Along the way, she asked the one question that had been nagging at her ever since she finished talking to the fox.

"Hey Blondie, what was your life like before you came here?"

It was quiet for a while with nothing but their footsteps making any kind of noise. When Yoruichi was about to say that he didn't have to answer, he finally spoke up. _"In a single phrase: Never a dull moment… Even my birth was a day people wouldn't forget seeing as it was the day Kurama was sealed into me."_

"Kurama?" asked Yoruichi. "Fuzz Butt's name is Kurama?"

"_Yea, but that's not the point right now. On that day a man named Obito Uchiha took advantage of a problem my mother had during childbirth. Since she was Kurama's previous container, she had to put most of her energy into helping my body develop. While that was happening, the energy holding back the fox was drastically lowered. Obito took full advantage of that and helped Kurama escape before he took control of the fox through the means of a special eye called the Sharingan. With Kurama under his control, the fox was sent to destroy my home. My father, who was the leader of the village at the time, fought Obito and released his hold on the furball. After that, he used a technique called the __Shiki Fuiin__, which summoned the Spirit King of this realm in exchange for his life as well as my mother's. My parents gave up their lives for my sake and it was that damn Uchiha's fault!"_

Yoruichi's eyes widened considerably at the description of the _Shiki Fuiin_. The Spirit King was a being only those with the rank of Taicho were allowed to know about. For a human to summon the King to another realm was nothing short of amazing. Her eyes then softened and her heart clenched at the anger in her partner's tone when he spoke of his parents' deaths.

"_The Shinigami then sealed Kurama's soul inside of me and my life of hardships truly began. At a young age, due to the villagers seeing me as the fox reborn, I was ignored and hated by nearly everyone. I did not even know I held the fox until after I entered the shinobi academy and was tricked by a teacher who saw me as Kurama. I worked hard to prove I was me and not the fox throughout my life, but it only affected a few people who will always be in my heart. Then, the person I considered a 'brother' decided to break our bonds in exchange for power. We failed to stop him from leaving, but I refused to give up on him. Soon after he left, my godfather, Jiraiya, took me on a three year training trip in order to combat an organization after Kurama called Akatsuki. I continued to fight for my village and combat the Akatsuki; however, a few people I knew died in the process. It wasn't until I defeated the supposed leader, Pein, that I finally was seen as a hero to my home."_

The Flash Goddess stared at her blonde companion in sadness. To be hated for something he had no control over was not right at all, but he never let the hate bring him down. In fact, the hardships he went through seemed to only make him stronger. She had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when he told her that he lost some of his comrades and smiled when he told her about how he was finally given the respect he deserved.

"_Then, the Fourth Great Shinobi War happened. I had to learn to take full advantage of Kurama's powers in order to even have a fighting chance. During the taming of old Fuzz Butt's powers, I met my mother's soul within my mind. Apparently, my father had sealed her remaining energy into me so that she would aid me in fighting the fox for its power. After taking control of Kurama's powers, I entered the fray and raised hell for the enemy forces. I lost many more of my precious people before I realized that the battle would be impossible to win unless I used the __Shiki Fuiin__ to finish off Obito. It was my toughest fight in my entire life, but in the end, I had succeeded and was given a second chance at life by both Kami-sama and the Spirit King." _He then turned to the violet-haired woman with a foxy grin. _"That's how I became your partner, Neko-chan. And you know what? I don't regret the life I've lived. If I hadn't gone through all of that, I would have never become the man I am today; well, technically spirit, but you get the point…"_ he finished with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

Yoruichi chuckled as well and smiled at his words. She was glad to have him as a partner and now that she knew exactly what kind of life he once lived, she made a silent promise to make sure his new one was much better.

After she made that promise, she felt the sword strapped to her waist pulse slightly while Naruto's magatama pulsed at the same time. She held out her sword and gazed at it closely while Naruto merely waited for her to speak. After a couple of minutes she finally spoke. "Hey Foxy, try telling me your name again…"

He blushed slightly at the new nickname but shook it off in favor of what was currently happening. _"My name is…Naruto."_

Her eyes widened at what she had heard. It came to her clear as day. "Naruto…" she whispered before she broke into a Cheshire grin. "Your name's Naruto!" she cried out in excitement.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. _"Yep, it means 'Maelstrom'. Now that you know my name,_ _we have some more training to do. But, we'll do that another time. Someone is trying to contact you on the outside. We'll start Shikai training when you have free time again."_

Yoruichi nodded and prepared to leave before she decided to be a little bold and leaned in to give Naruto a kiss on his whiskered cheek. They both blushed slightly at her gesture but she hid her blush behind a smile. "I'm glad I finally heard your name…Naruto," she stated before she disappeared from the mindscape leaving a smiling blonde to himself.

(End)


End file.
